Broken Rose
by fallen element
Summary: When a new transfer student arrives, Sora's life is suddenly thrown out of perspective. What's this about keys, darkness and saving the world? And why is there suddenly a guy who's making advances on him? What's going on!
1. Dreams and Maggots for Breakfast

Hi! This is my first fanfic. I hope to write more fanfics sometime but I'm going to start off with this one. I hope you like it. It took long enough to capture an idea and actually write it down. Well, Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. I'm just using the characters because I'm obsessed with the damn game. Excuse the language. But when it comes down to it that's the only way I can describe it. I love it so much I hate it. No Wait!!!! I don't mean that!!! I love it! I do, I do, I do!!!! Ok. I'll stop talking. Read my story now.

--- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- --

Chapter 1

Dreams and Maggots For Breakfast

-- --- -- --- -- --- --

Sora felt the dream surround him.

He walks along a rocky beach, approaching a small camp. A man huddles near the fire, working a marionette that's shaped into a young silver haired boy. He dances the puppet at the edge of the fire, moving it closer and closer until the figure catches fire. Then he throws it in the sand and stamps out the flames. Sora reaches out to him, but the man swirls away from him. With a bitter snarl, he picks up the puppet and starts to make it dance.

_Again_, he thinks. _Always the same._

A star flares brightly overhead. It rips through the night sky, leaving a jagged scar in its wake. As the star disappears in the west, darkness bleeds through the tear: deep, cold, absolute. It spreads inevitably, swallowing everything in its path. One by one the stars are extinguished.

Sora watches the emptiness grow, waiting to wake. But this time the dream doesn't end.

Mirroring the sky, blackness swells and swirls on the ground. Shadows deepen and coalesce, and shapes emerge from the darkness: twisted, grotesque figures with yellow eyes. They move forward, surrounding Sora, pressing him back closer to the flames.

He turns, looking for the man. But he's gone. The fire seems tiny now, near death. Sora feels a wave of cold as the eyes move closer. Suddenly he is not alone.

A boy encased in a black trench coat stands beside him, his hood covering his face. He draws an ebony wing-shaped sword and walks calmly forward. He attacks, driving the shadows back. Each time his sword strikes, a creature falls.

But there are too many of them. They swarm over him, tearing at him with icy claws. He fights back valiantly, but Sora knows he cannot prevail.

Then, the strange man is back. He stands in the middle of the fire, wearing a similar coat and clutches a glowing heart. Beside him is a dancing white creature, a heart shaped symbol on its chest. The man reaches out to the fighting boy, Sora silently screams, the boy takes the man's hand and the world explodes in thunder and flames.

The sound still echoes in Sora's ears as he wakes. Drowsy, he lifts his hand to his throbbing head. The dream resonates just behind his lids, but Sora knows that sleep will elude him. The streaming light piercing through his window and the consistent banging on his door will make sure of it.

"Sora, are you up?" comes the call from behind the wooden door.

"Yes." He shouts back as he stumbles out of bed and pulls on last night's jeans.

He glances at the clock, swearing he grabs his shirt and rushes through the door. Hastily he puts his shirt on as he jumps down the stairs two at a time. His mother calls from the kitchen.

"Are you leaving for school already?"

"Yes, Mom. No breakfast for me today."

"I don't think so! You better get in here and eat." Sora grumbles under his breath and swings into the kitchen, dropping into a chair with a pout. He doesn't notice the imposter sitting across the way. His mother places a bowl of sludge in front of him. Sora's frown increases.

"Mom!! I can't eat this." He whines.

"You better, young man! Your fortunate to be able to…"

"Ok, ok."

Sora cuts off before his mother can go into a full rampage about how lucky he is to have such good food. He digs his spoon into the slop and takes a bite. He grimaces as it slides down his throat, holding back the urge to gag. His nose scrunches up he swallows hurriedly as the thought of maggots sinking down his throat comes to him. A giggle erupts from the other side of the table. He glares at his harasser.

"So, Kairi, slip away again before the monster could go on the regular torrent of destruction." Kairi giggled again, her auburn bangs swinging into her shining, blue eyes. Sora's own sapphire eyes were happily, smiling back.

"Now, Sora, it's not nice to make fun of Mrs. Drinkel. She just worries about Kairi. She's a very good mother. Sometimes I wonder if I shouldn't be more like her." His mother interjected from her spot above the frying pan. Sora swiveled around and stared at her in horror. Unfortunately, the morning's little charade couldn't last as Sora happened to glance the clock as well. He swore, got a disapproving look from his mother, and shot out of his chair.

"See ya at school, Kiari!" He was out the door in five seconds and halfway down the block in a minute. He met up with Roxas ten minutes later. The blonde glowered at him as he came racing down the street to him.

"Where the hell where you???" Roxas yelled. "At this rate, we might not have enough time to get the trap ready. I'll be amazed if it even works properly. By the way the teacher's talking, this new transfer student is real special. He should have a special surprise to greet him." Roxas grinned at that last part.

"I know, I know!!" Sora replied, he grabbed Roxas's shirt as he rushed passed him and the two flew down the sidewalk top speed.


	2. Humiliation and Marriage

Sorry this chapter is so short. I'll try to get more up later. Ok anyway. Just a reminder I do not own kingdom hearts. Just use the characters for my own amusement.

Humiliation and Marriage

Sora freezes. There were three initial reasons for this. First being that he hadn't expected the new transfer student to dodge Roxas's and his ingenious prank like he knew it was there. Second, he was still in shock at realizing that it was his favorite music artist. Last, staring straight at him, palms planted firmly on his desk, was an enlarged version of the marionette from his dream, except this one wasn't a doll. A chill sweeps down his back.

"Hello?? Excuse me! The teacher just said for you to move so I can sit here."

Riku, his idol, was talking to him. He tripped out of his seat and turned to face Riku.

"Hi! I'm Sora and I really like you!!"

Riku stared at him.

"I'm sorry, I don't go for guys."

And now Riku thought he was gay. Sora flustered. "I..I..I'm n..not…gay." he stammers and turns to find his seat before he suffered anymore embarrassment. He ends up tripping, books and bag flying up, just to make a quick descent down to smack onto his back. Scrambling as fast as he can he gathers everything and sinks into his seat the humiliation burning hot on his face. He could tell that the whole class is staring at him, even though his own eyes are peering very intensely down at his desk. A couple of snickers still sounded as the teacher began to drone on again. He was now the biggest fool at Paopu High and he knew it.

Kairi was sympathetically patting Sora's back, after he told her of his embarrassment, when a strange silver haired senior comes up to drape his arm around Sora.

Kairi sheepishly answers Sora's wtf expression with a "oh, this is Sephiroth. He's a new transfer student too, weird, right?"

"Hey honey." Sephiroth syrup voice pours.

Sora pushes his arm off.

" 'scuse me"

"You don't have to be shy. We are going to be married."

The brunette stepps back a couple of paces and grabbs Kairi's shoulder.

"He's crazy. I'm telling you he's crazy." He whispers in the girl's ear.

Sephiroth yelps in pain as a hidden force pinches his arm. He glances over to see Riku with an eyebrow raised. Sora sinks back into the wall, trying with all his might to be a ninja, and failing miserably as Riku catches sight of him.

"Hey fag. So, you say you're not gay, huh. Seems like you are to me."

This year was starting off very badly. Very, very badly indeed.


End file.
